El Viaje a Atenas
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Una excursión por Grecia termina con un naufragio y el grupo de Bart y Lisa Simpson quedan a la deriva, en tierras desconocidas. Apta para todo público.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: En esa nueva historia, será un crossover de Saint Seiya con Los Simpsons, no soy dueño ni de Saint Seiya ni de Los Simpsons, ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y empresas, tampoco soy dueño de las canciones que vayan a aparecer.

¡Comencemos!

La Escuela Primaria de Springfield había organizado un viaje por crucero por Europa, el punto principal del viaje era Grecia, tierra llena de misterios, leyendas y héroes que se conocieron en el pasado, todos estaban ansiosos por ir, pero para Bart Simpson no, la cosa era distinta, él no tenía interés en conocer viejas civilizaciones milenarias o sobre mitologías, pero tuvo que ser llevado al viaje por orden de sus padres y con él viajaron Nelson, Rafa, Milhouse y los Hermanos Rod y Todd Flanders, quienes fueron enviados para una misión religiosa en Atenas.

En medio del crucero, se produjo una tormenta que provocó que los niños cayeran al agua y se pedieran en medio de la tempestad, logrando llegar a nada hacia las costas, se refugiaron en una cueva de la playa hasta que pasó la tormenta.

- ¿Qué, qué nos pasó? Se preguntó Bart.

- ¡Bart, ay, por fin despiertas! ¡Dios, estaba muy asustada! Le dijo Lisa, quien abrazó con fuerza a su hermano.

- Lisa, estás bien, pero ¿qué nos pasó? ¿Y Nelson, Rafa y los demás? Preguntó Bart.

- Están afuera, Nelson fue con Milhouse para tratar de buscar ayuda. Le contó ella, cuando en ese momento, apareció el bravucón con el amigo de Bart.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿En dónde estamos? Preguntó Todd.

- Hablé con una familia de campesinos y me dijeron que estamos en Atenas. Les explicó Nelson a ellos.

- ¿Y cómo podremos hacer contacto con el barco? Preguntó Rod, quien estaba bastante nervioso por lo que habían vivido él y su hermano.

- No lo sé, pero lo que sé es que estamos fuera de la ciudad. Les contó Milhouse, eso los dejó asombrados.

- Bueno, sin más preámbulo, no nos queda otra alternativa que buscar el camino. Les dijo Bart.

- Bart tiene razón, andando. Dijo Lisa, mientras que se ponían en marcha, también estaban con ellos las gemelas Sherry y Terri.

- Esperemos encontrar un puerto. Pidió Sherri.

- Lo encontraremos, Sherri, no te preocupes. Le respondió su hermana gemela, mientras que salían de la cueva y los recibía un bello día en Grecia.

- Bueno, andando. Pidió Bart y se pusieron en marcha, dejando las playas y subiendo las empinadas montañas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: Los niños fueron dejando las costas y avanzando por páramos totalmente desconocidos, con un mapa que habían logrado encontrar, se dirigieron por varias direcciones, no sabían griego, salvo Lisa y los Hermanos Rod y Todd, quienes buscaban la Iglesia que su padre les había pedido que fueran para que hicieran su misión como jóvenes cristianos, cada vez más la cima de las montañas era más extensa.

- Dios, Lisa, un descanso, por favor. Pidió Nelson, quien estaba sufriendo los efectos de altura.

- ¿Qué le pasó? Preguntaron Sherri y Terri, mientras que corrían para verlo.

- Son los efectos de la altura, mientras más subimos, menos oxígeno hay para respirar, debemos ir por un sitio más bajo, rápido. Pidió Tod.

- ¿Cómo saben eso? Preguntó Milhouse, sorprendido, ya que ellos eran Cristianos y no compartían lazos con la Ciencia.

- Leímos libros de medicina y otras materias, papa también quiere que seamos científicos en el futuro y ayudemos al Mundo. Le dijo Rod, mientras que subían a Nelson a sus hombros y lo cargaban.

- Ellos tienen razón, vayamos por un sendero menos alto. Sugirió Bart, mientras que se encaminaron hacia otra sección de las montañas.

Siguieron avanzando pero por senderos no tan escarpados y peligrosos, en un momento dado, Milhouse dio una señal de avistamiento.

- No lo van a poder creer, pero encontré unas escaleras, parece que hay un hotel aquí en las montañas. Vayamos. Les dijo el amigo de Bart y partieron hacia esa zona que él consideraba que era un hotel.

Desde lo más alto del lugar, una persona de cabellos castaños los estaba observando, mientras que se adentraban en las escaleras de ingreso.

¡Silencio y sorpresa! ¿Quién será esta persona? Las respuestas estarán listas en el próximo capítulo, a la misma hora y por el mismo "Bati-Canal" XD.

Bueno, quiero aprovechar el momento para saludar a los escritores y a todos ustedes. Voy a seguir con esta historia y trataré de terminarla mientras este de vacaciones, ya que en Febrero, aunque siga de vacaciones, estaré ocupado dando finales de la Facultad, pero no tema, seguiré, trataré de seguir con esta historia hasta el próximo mes para cerrarla, pero no se asusten que será buena esta aventura.

Le mando un saludo a:

* Aletuki01: Jejeje :3 gracias por el review :3 te lo agradezco mucho y sí, habrán travesuras y aparecerá Señorita Krabapel :). Gracias por el apoyo, che :) Un saludo.

* Jaimico Plauto: Sigue así también con tus historias.

* Megurine Chikane: Me encantó el nuevo capítulo de tu historia :3 Felicitaciones.

Bueno, se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III: Fui así que se pusieron en marcha por aquellas zonas totalmente desconocidas, aún estaban en la región costera y por lo que había, no se podía apreciar ningún alma o de una ciudad o pueblo a la vista.

- ¿Qué encontraron, Rod, Todd? Preguntó Nelson.

- Nada, está todo desierto, este sitio es muy raro y encima ya da miedo. Dijo Todd.

- Tranquilo, hermano, mientras estemos juntos, todo nos irá bien. Le aseguró Rod, mientras que por otra parte, Lisa hacía un conteo.

- ¡Momento! Pidió Lisa.

- ¿Qué pasó ahora? Preguntó Nelson.

- Nos faltan Allison y Jessica Alegría. Dijo Lisa, mientras que daba los nombres de las faltantes.

- Estaban con nosotras en la cubierta cuando nos golpearon esas olas. Contó Terri.

- Sí, tratabamos de llegar hacia ellas, pero la corriente era muy poderosa. Se lamentó Sherri, cuando en ese momento, Bart notó a dos personas sobre la arena.

- ¡Hay gente aquí, vamos! Pidió el hermano mayor de Lisa, cuando notaron que eran Allison y Jessica, Bart supo de por qué estaba ella ahí.

- _"Dios, ¿por qué me tratas así? ¿Por qué me quieres ver sufrir? Ese año, cuando me acusaron injustamente por el robo del dinero de las limosnas, aún me cuesta entender, es como llover en la oscuridad. Soy el mismo niño que hace bromas, pero con esto, no puedo volver al mismo camino con el que ya pasé. No puedo perdonar a nadie, aún odio a la ciudad por lo que me hicieron, acusarme sin una prueba, aún culpo al Reverendo Alegría por no haberme tomado en cuenta cuando decía la verdad y en especial, culpo a Jessica por no haberme tenido en cuenta. No, Dios, la ayudaré, pero que no intente seducirme con sus mentiras y manipulaciones, no volveré a caer. Ahora soy alguien responsable" _Se dijo Bart, mientras que se iban acercando hacia la playa.

- Están inconscientes. Dijo Milhouse.

- Hay que buscar un hospital. Dijo Rod, pero en ese momento, Bart apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Jessica.

- ¡No respira! ¡Hay que aplicarle Primeros Auxilios! Pidió desesperadamente, mientras que le aplicaba los Primeros Auxlios y se iba despertando, Allison estaba más complicada, por lo cual tuvieron que organizar con unas ramas formaron una camilla.

- Póngalas aquí, buscaremos un hospital, debemos seguir las estrellas. Siempre hay que mirar al Norte. Dijo Todd, mientras que iban volviendo al camino.

Durante el trayecto no hubo ninguna charla al respecto, Bart estaba de lo más callado y vieron que no iba a hablar con respecto a lo de Jessica.

- Bart, ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué no hablas? Preguntó Milhouse.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para acusarme del robo que me implicaron falsamente con el dinero de las limosnas? Preguntó molesto, mientras que todos se quedaban asombrados.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Ya sabes que todos te perdonamos. Le dijo Sherri preocupada.

- Sí, cómo no, me siguen viendo como si yo fuera un delincuente, cosa que he cambiado, ahora, qué sorpresa, aparece la hija del Reverendo Alegría, a quien jamás perdonaré por no haberme creído. Prefiero mil veces estar solo que tener que estar acompañando a la verdadera culpable de todo esto. Les dijo, mientras que se sentaba a un lado del camino.

Todd y Rod quisieron hablar con él, pero Lisa les detuvo.

- Déjenlo, necesita un tiempo para recuperarse. Les dijo ella a los hijos de Flanders.

- Pero no puede estar siempre enojado con nosotros, jamás dudamos de él. Le dijo Todd, mientras que mostraban que Bart había sido inocente.

- Entiendo, pero el resto del pueblo lo miró mal a Bart y aún los odia a todos. Les contó Lisa, mientras que se ponían a descansar un rato.

Fue llegando el Atardecer, Jessica y Allison se despertaron, viendo que no estaban en el crucero.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué nos pasó? Se preguntaron ambas chicas, mientras que Rafa y Nelson las calmaban.

- Tranquilas, necesitaban descansar, han estado inconscientes por más de nueve horas. Les dijo Lisa, mientras que les pedía que descansaran.

- Dios, no recuerdo nada, salvo la tormenta en alta mar. Recordó esa parte de lo ocurrido por parte de Jessica.

Al ver que Bart estaba allí también, no la miró por un buen rato, hasta que ella se acercó.

- Bart, lamento mucho lo sucedido en el pasado. No fue mi intención, te juro que he cambiado lo bastante, hasta ingresé en el Coro de la Iglesia de mi padre. Le dijo Jessica, tratando de mostrarle que había cambiado.

- ¿Sabes cuantas veces escuché eso? Cientos de veces y no, jamás aprendes, me metiste en ese maldito incidente del dinero de las limosnas, me culparon e insultaron de Norte a Sur, hasta que gracias a Lisa se descubrió la verdad, pero aún odio a tu familia, odio a tu padre, ese amargado del Reverendo Alegría y la loca de tu madre, no puedo creerlo, todos en esa ciudad son unos inútiles. Pero yo ya cambié y no volveré a caer en tus trucos. Lo juro por Dios quien será mi testigo. Le dijo Bart lo bastante molesto por lo ocurrido.

Jessica se quedó en silencio, jamás había visto a un Simpson tan enojado por algo así, lo de las limosnas lo hicieron enojar, cada vez que iba a la Iglesia, le lanzaba una mirada de odio a la Familia Alegría porque jamás le habían escuchado, cuando estuvo en las clases dominicales, la maestra misma reportó sobre el extraño comportamiento de Bart, estaba más estudioso, lo mismo en la escuela y en la casa.

No habían tantas travesuras, salvo algunas contra la escuela y la ciudad.

- Bart, te lo juro, he cambiado, no volveré a meterte en un problema así, tienes que confiar en mí, tú me ayudaste con mi castigo. Le pidió Jessica un poco de compasión.

- ¿Por las escaleras? ¡YO MISMO FUI EL QUE LAS TUVO QUE LAVAR! Gritó Bart lo bastante alto.

- Bart, tranquilo, amigo, no te enojes. Le pidieron Rod y Todd.

- Mejor no se metan, estoy harto de que siempre me culpen de todo: Las limosnas, la estatua, lo de Navidad, todo es mi culpa, lo admito, me gusta hacerlo, pero cambié. Ahora, me quieren mandar preso, entonces, andando. Les dijo, mientras que se levantaba, Jessica le tomó de las manos y lo miró.

- Te entiendo, fui una tonta, pero te juro que he cambiado: No volveré nunca más a meter a nadie en problemas. Le juró Jessica.

- Está bien, te creo, pero si llego a ver que es verdad, se termina. Le dijo Bart.

Una vez resuelto el problema, se pusieron en marcha, tras haber subido un par de metros, llegaron hacia unas escaleras de piedra, parecían de la Edad Antigua, cuando Martin las analizó.

- Son muy viejas, son de la Era de los Palacios Micénicos, pero no están consumidas por el paso del tiempo. Les dijo Martin, tras haberles contado acerca de lo que pasaba.

- ¿Qué estará pasando aquí? Preguntó Rafa asustado.

- No lo sé pero salgamos de aquí. Ahora. Les pidió Lisa, mientras que salían de allí, pero en ese momento, fueron detenidos por dos hombres con armaduras doradas.

- ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! Preguntó uno de ellos, cuyo nombre era Death Mask de Cáncer.

- ¡Por favor, en el Nombre del Señor, no nos hagan daño! Pidieron los Hermanos Rod y Todd.

- Tranquilos, no vinimos a causar guerra, estamos perdidos. Dijo Lisa, mientras que se dirigía hacia esas personas.

- Será mejor que se vayan de aquí ahora. Este lugar es sagrado. Les dijo Shaka de Virgo con un tono de tranquilidad en su voz.

- Sí, nos iremos de aquí. Les dijo Allison, mientras que se retiraban de allí y cruzaban hacia otra zona, alejada de las escaleras.

Mientras que se iban, Death Mask se los quedó mirando con Shaka de Virgo.

- ¿Qué estarán queriendo esos forasteros? Preguntó molesto el joven.

- No lo sé, pero será mejor alertar al Patriarca de esta inminente llegada. Le respondió Shaka y partieron hacia el Salón donde se encontraba el Patriarca de las 12 Casas del Zodiaco.

**¿Ahora qué pasará? ¿Adónde irán ellos ahora? No se pierdan el próximo episodio, donde conocerán a los Caballeros de Bronce y a Saori Kido. **

**Bueno, esta historia está desarrollada durante los sucesos de las 12 Casas del Zodiaco, así que verán a todos los demás personajes aparecer.**

**Le mando un saludo a Jaimico Plauto, Anakin Namikaze, aletuki01 y Megurine Chikane :D. **


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV: Después de haber sido expulsados por aquellos misteriosos personajes con armaduras doradas, los niños se dirigieron por otro sendero, cruzando las montañas e internándose en una región totalmente desconocida para ellos, no era montañoso, sino que era todo un valle verde (Al mejor estilo griego y también de Córdoba, papa :3) se dirigieron hacia esa zona y emprendieron una bajada muy complicada, llevando consigo el deseo de encontrar una ayuda en medio de todo ese caos que se había desatado en el crucero.

- ¿Creen que la Señorita Krabapel y el Director Skinner estén bien? Preguntó Allison.

- No lo sé, nos separamos, la última vez que los vi fue en el crucero cuando se desató la tormenta. Le respondió Lisa.

- Escuchen, he estado mirando el mapa y parece que hay un pequeño pueblo por estas regiones, a unos 5 kilómetros de aquí, yendo para el Norte. Les contó Todd con su hermano Rod con respecto al lugar donde podrían encontrar y refugiarse hasta ser rescatados.

Fueron avanzando por el camino sinuoso, donde finalmente llegaron al pueblo, el sitio parecía vacío, no habían muchas personas por las calles y ellos no sabían hablar griego, Rod y Todd no podían hacerlo porque tenían prohibido hablar con extraños en las calles.

- Miren, allí. Les dijo Lisa y se aproximaron a una mansión, donde allí, el Mayordomo, llamado Tatsumi, se dirigió hacia ellos.

- ¿Se encuentran perdidos, niños? Les preguntó el hombre.

- Sí, necesitamos saber cómo llegar a Atenas. Le pidió Lisa ayuda, el hombre de traje les abrió la entrada y pasaron al interior.

Tatsumi los llevó al interior de la mansión, donde allí les pidió que se quedaran en una de las salas, debían esperar a la persona que le dirigía.

- ¿Quién será? Preguntó Sherri, quien temía un poco de esta gente.

- No lo sé, pero espero que podamos llegar a la misión. Pidió Todd, nervioso de que estuvieran llegando tarde a la tarea que su padre les había encomendado.

- Sí no pueden, mejor expliquenle de lo que pasó. Gracias a Dios estamos vivos. Les dijo Bart un tanto molesto aún por lo de Jessica, con quien tenía sentada a su derecha.

- Es cierto, ahora será mejor de que esperemos y nos dirán cómo poder llegar a Atenas. Dijo Lisa en apoyo a su hermano y se quedaron sentados en los sillones en silencio, a la espera de la persona encargada de la mansión.

Fue así que esperaron, hasta que apareció una hermosa joven de largos cabellos violeta y ojos penetrantes, escoltada por un grupo de jóvenes desde las escaleras de la mansión, ingresó en la habitación donde se encontraban los niños y se les acercó.

- Bienvenidos, extranjeros, soy Saori Kido y les doy la bienvenida a la mansión de mi familia. Se presentó aquella joven, mientras que con los más finos modales, les daba la bienvenida a aquellos extranjeros.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V: - Bienvenidos; Extranjeros, me presento, soy Saori Kido y les doy la bienvenida a mi hogar. Se presentó la chica, Martin y Milhouse se quedaron con la boca abierta por la belleza que irradiaba la joven, hasta que Nelson les golpeó para sacarlos de su trance de hipnosis.

- ¡Auch, eso dolió! Gritó Milhouse.

- Sí, ¿qué te pasa, Nelson? Le preguntó Martin, mientras que se frotaba la cabeza.

- Deberían ser más respetuosos, se estaban babeando por ella y eso no está bien. Les dijo el bravucón, mientras que Saori abría la puerta y entraba un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, su nombre era..

- Hyoga, ¿qué ocurre? Preguntó Saori, mientras que el joven rubio entraba en la habitación.

Sherri, Terri, Allison, Lisa y Jessica se enamoraron del joven rubio, musculoso, cabellos rubios y ojos azules, era todo lo que pedían de un buen noble como él.

- Eh, no, nada, sin querer toque por error la puerta, disculpen, error mío. Se disculpó el rubio, mientras que se retiraba de allí, Bart y los demás chicos no prestaron atención y se quedaron esperando, a que tal vez, las cosas cambiaran, pero parecía que se estaban yendo por otro camino, debido a las emociones femeninas sobre el misterioso joven de cabellos rubios.

- Señorita Kido, disculpe. Quiso saber Todd, mientras que levantaba su mano.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre, pequeño? Le preguntó la joven, mientras que pasaba su mano por los cabellos del niño.

- ¿Sabría usted cómo llegar a Atenas? Mi hermano Rod y yo somos miembros de una misión Cristiana y debemos estar allí. Le dijo Todd, pero las cosas también cambiaron para ellos.

- Lo lamento, pero aquí no se puede llegar hacia Atenas, es un camino muy largo, a menos que quieran ir por las montañas, con esta lluvia no es muy seguro. Les dijo Saori.

Los niños se sintieron mal, pero no podían hacer nada, debían esperar allí y listo, mientras que a su vez, las niñas, se seguían fijando en Hyoga.

- Oh, ¿dónde están mis modales, jeje? Señoritas, Caballeros, bienvenidos. Les dijo el rubio, mientras que con sus más finos modales, les daba la bienvenida a la mansión.

- Igualmente, Señor Hyoga. Dijo Bart, mientras que introducía al grupo de su hermana y él a los habitantes de la mansión.

Después de la presentación, ingresaron varios chicos más, sus nombres:

- Extranjeros, bienvenidos a la Mansión Kido. Les dio la bienvenida Shun de Andrómeda, Sherri cayó profundamente enamorada de aquel joven de cabellos verdes, mientras que Terri tenía sus ojos puestos en Hyoga de Cisne.

- Son muy buenos ustedes en darnos la bienvenida. Les agradeció Martin, mientras que extendía su mano hacia Ikki de Fénix, quien le dio el apretón, pero con un fuerte dolor.

- Jajaja, vamos, chicos, tienen que ser fuertes, aquí se demuestre la destreza, la fuerza y el honor en el combate. Les dijo Ikki, mientras que Martín se volví a sentir para esperar a que se fuera el dolor que tenía.

Después de un par de horas de charla y presentación, aparecieron dos chicos más: Sus nombres eran Seiya de Pegaso y Shiryu de Dragón.

- Bienvenidos, Extranjeros, disculpen que no hayamos estado antes, teníamos un asunto que atender antes. Les dijo Seiya, mientras que después de las presentaciones, Tatsumi los condujo hacia una habitación hacia una de las habitaciones de la mansión, donde allí pasarían la noche y a la mañana siguiente iban a tener una gran sorpresa por llevarse.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI: Esa noche, mientras que dormían, Bart tuvo una extraña visión, caminaba por una región inhóspita, fría y sin nada a la vista, parecía estar en la mismísima nada, atrapado y perdido, trataba de pedir ayuda pero nadie respondía, todo lo que oía era su eco que se perdía al Horizonte.

- ¡Hola! Gritó él por enésima vez.

- ¡Hola! Se escuchó su eco de vuelta perder al horizonte.

En ese momento, se vio ahora en una nueva realidad, una extraña zona, todas Casas con los símbolos del Zodiaco y en la punta de todas, un palacio se erguía allí mismo.

- ¿Qué será este lugar? Se preguntaba el chico, mientras que caminaba por las escaleras y entraba en la primera casa, las fue atravesando una por una pero cada vez que pasaba a la otra, su cuerpo presentaba heridas y se sentía más agotado.

Cuando llegó a la última casa y después de haberla pasado, sintió que iba perdiendo los sentidos de su cuerpo, la vista, el oído, el olfato, el tacto y el gusto, estaba ciego y destruido, inmediatamente se arrastraba por toda la zona, hasta llegar hacia unas últimas escaleras, allí se erguía el palacio, donde pudo recuperarse, pero al abrir los ojos nuevamente, se topó con una extraña figura, despedía una energía maligna y todo ardía ahora, podían escucharse gritos y lamentaciones, parecía como el Infierno, la figura se acercó hacia él y lo tomó del cuello.

- ¡Patético Caballero, ¿creíste que podías vencerme? Llegaste hasta aquí para morir, despídete de tu miserable vida! Le dijo la figura y lo arrojó hacia el mar, cayendo hacia su destino final y gritando.

Se despertó siendo movido por Lisa, quien estaba con sus amigos tapándole la boca, pero sus gritos se hicieron oír por toda la mansión.

- ¡Bart, Bart, tranquilo! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Dios, no se detiene, ¿cómo lo calmamos?! Preguntó Lisa, mientras que ingresaba a la habitación de ellos una misteriosa figura de cabellos verdes, el rostro oculto tras una máscara, su indumentaria consistía en un leotardo color marrón, una malla gris en su brazo derecho, unas mallas verdes, calentadores de piernas rosa y unos zapatos de tacón amarillos. Además contaba con una armadura cuyas partes eran el pectoral, dos rodilleras, un único brazalete para el antebrazo izquierdo que va desde los dedos hasta el codo y una diadema/corona endosada en paralelo a la cabeza para ir de oreja a oreja; en la parte superior estaba tallada la cabeza de una cobra, ligeramente doblada como si estuviera arrastrándose hacia adelante.

Los Hermanos Rod y Todd temblaron, pensaron que podría ser algún peligroso enemigo, pero inmediatamente les hizo una señal de que no gritaran.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? Preguntó la misteriosa chica que había ingresado.

- No lo sabemos, estábamos durmiendo y de golpe comenzó a gritar, no puede despertar, es como si fuera una especie de pesadilla de la que no pueda despertarse. Le dijo Lisa.

La chica de cabellos verdes se acercó hacia Bart, cuando se acercó, sus gritos cesaron pero no despertaba, parecía estar en una de sueño hipnótico, como una maldición de la que había caído sobre él, Todd y Rod se acercaron a ella temblando.

- ¿Disculpe, Señorita? Le preguntaron ambos hermanos.

- Sí, ¿qué ocurre, niños? No teman, no les haré daño, están a salvo del peligro. Les dijo ella, mientras que curaba a Bart con unas extrañas pócimas.

- ¿Es un Ángel, usted? Preguntó Rod.

- Digamos que lo soy, pero una extraña versión, viva y que puede ayudar a los que están heridos. Ya su amigo se recuperará, debió haber caído sobre él algún hechizo o maldición de algún Caballero. Temo que una "Guerra Santa" se está por iniciar. Tengan mucho cuidado. Les dijo ella, mientras que se despedía, saltando por la ventana del cuarto y desapareciendo en medio de la noche.

- ¡Espere! Pidió Lisa, pero ya había desaparecido en las sombras.

- ¿Quién habrá sido? ¿Y qué "Guerra Santa" se habrá querido referir? Preguntó dudoso Todd.

- Creo que deberíamos preguntarlo mañana por la mañana. Nos turnaremos cada dos horas para cuidar a Bart, si pasa algo, alerten a los demás. Les dijo Jessica, mientras que algunos volvían a la cama, Lisa fue la primera en quedarse despierta esa noche para cuidar a su hermano de que no volviera a tener esos sueños raros.

Lisa después de haber cumplido su turno, se fue a dormir, para antes despertar a Milhouse, quien seguía dormido pero tuvo que cumplir la nueva ronda de vigilancia.

Milhouse se despertó, aunque por unos momentos le costó mantenerse despierto, llegó a dominarlo por bastante tiempo, no se reportaron problemas con Bart y sus sueños, la medicina que aquella misteriosa mujer de cabellos verdes le había suministrado le permitieron volver a tener calma en su estado de dormido.

- ¿Crees que haya sido un truco de magia? Le preguntó Rod a su hermano mayor.

- No lo sé, esto no tiene nada que ver con el Mal. Le respondió Todd, mientras que se levantaba y su pequeño hermano iba de la mano.

- Papa nos dijo siempre que debemos evitar todo lo que es la mitología porque es malo. Dijo Rod un tanto nervioso.

- Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con el Cristianismo, somos buenos Cristianos, pero también debemos conocer sobre otras costumbres, no digo de unirnos, sino de comprenderlas, Rod, experimentar y conocer, papa no nos puede estar dejando todo el tiempo bajo su sombra, debemos también hacer nuestras vidas, cuando seamos grandes, ¿qué haremos? Seremos gente rechazada porque papa es un fanático y hasta la propio Iglesia no quiere fanatismo porque lleva a errores terribles. Le contó Todd.

- Pero estaríamos negando a Jesús. Dijo Rod.

- No lo estamos negando, seguimos siendo Cristianos y jamás lo negaremos, hermano, pero el fanatismo está mal. Recuerdalo. Le dijo Todd, mientras que ambos volvían a dormirse.

Mientras tanto, Bart, en sus sueños, el efecto de las pesadillas que había tenido desaparecieron.

- _"Niño, escucha, mírame, ¿estás bien?"_ Preguntó una misteriosa persona, cuando Bart abrió los ojos, se topó con la misma chica de cabellos verdes que sus amigos habían tenido el encuentro anterior.

_- "¿Qué? ¿Qué me pasó?"_ Se preguntó Bart, mientras que veía acercarse otra mujer más, era de cabellos pelirrojos y su nombre era Marin de Águila.

- "_Tranquilo, has estado bajo los efectos de las "Rosas Diabólicas", no tenemos tiempo para explicártelo, muy pronto lo averiguarán, pero hay algo que deben saber todos ustedes"_ Le dijo Marin.

- "_Marin, ¿estás segura de que deben saberlo? ¿Podrán entenderlo?"_ Le preguntó su amiga de cabellos verdes.

- _"No te preocupes, Shaina, ellos necesitan saber sobre los poderes que llevan dentro" _ Le respondió Marin ante la preocupación de la chica de Ofiuco.

- "_¿Poderes? ¿De qué están hablando?"_ Quiso saber Bart.

- "_Ustedes no llegaron aquí por casualidad, llegaron aquí porque ustedes son Caballeros de Bronce, sepanlo, tienen un camino bastante duro por recorrer e incluso deberán afrontar la muerte misma"_ Le respondió Shaina a la vez junto a Marin.

- "_Anda la osa, esto no se ve todos los días"_ Dijo Bart bastante asombrado por semejante noticia.

Justo en ese momento, las dos chicas se fueron de allí, mientras que se dirigían hacia los oscuros pasillos del Templo de la Diosa Atena.

- "_¡Esperen!"_ Les pidió Bart.

- "_Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver, Bart de Tigre"_ Le dijo Shaina, mientras que ella Marin desaparecían en las sombras del Templo.

El chico fue lentamente despertando de su sueño y se vio rodeado de sus amigos, quienes lo habían estado cuidando durante la noche.

- Buenos días, Bart, ¿cómo has estado? Le preguntó Martin.

- He estado en mejores situaciones, no me siento muy bien aún, me siento mareado. Les dijo, mientras que lo veían y estaba en lo cierto.

- Tranquilo, Bart, ten, toma un poco de agua. Le dijo Jessica, mientras que le extendía un vaso para que se recuperara.

- _"¿Habrá sido real lo que esas dos chicas me dijeron"?_ Se preguntó Bart Simpson, mientras que volvía a dormirse.

- Dejemoslo dormir un poco más, luego lo despertaremos. Ahora vayamos a ver a la Señorita Saori. Pidió Allison su atención y dejaron la habitación para ir hacia el salón de la mansión para ver qué asunto tenía la dueña de la mansión que anunciarles a ellos.

**Wow, que capítulo, Dios, esta vez ha sido más largo como prometí. Ahora, ¿qué noticias tendrá Saori por contarles a ellos? ¿Bart comprenderá el poder que llevan él y sus amigos oculto? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "El Viaje a Atenas"**

**Le mando saludos a mi querida seguidora Aletuki01 :3 muchas gracias por los reviews y suerte en tus proyectos.**

**Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz. **


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII: Esa mañana había llegado un nuevo día, los niños habían sido llamados para estar presentes en la Sala de la Mansión, donde estaba Saori Kido, justo entraron en la misma, cuando ingresaba el Mayordomo Tatsumi con el té de la mañana.

- Buenos días, Señorita Kido. Saludaron los niños con educación.

- Buenos días, pequeños, adelante, tomen asiento. Les dijo la chica, mientras que se iban sentando en los sillones de la sala.

- ¿Quería hablar con nosotros? Le preguntó Lisa a la dueña de la mansión.

Saori apoyó su taza de té en la mesa de reuniones y se dirigió hacia ellos.

- Así es: Hoy comenzarán con los entrenamientos. Les dijo ella.

Al oír esa palabra se quedaron asombrados, ¿cómo que entrenamientos? ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo la chica? Era bastante raro, porque ellos no eran superhéroes como Batman o Súperman, simplemente eran niños que habían ido de viaje y terminaron naufragando tras la tormenta en alta mar.

- Disculpe que lo repite, pero ¿entrenamientos? Preguntó Sherri con Terry.

- Así es: Ustedes tienen un gran poder y lo vi en mis sueños. Les dijo ella.

Bart se quedó asombrado, había visto lo que había Saori todo lo ocurrido cuando toda la mansión estaba sumida en el silencio de la noche, mientras que todos dormían y no se escuchaba nada, ella vio que los niños tenían un gran poder en sus almas.

¿Cómo había escuchado Saori todo lo ocurrido? Era raro, pero ella no mentía, a su vez, Rod y Todd al escuchar la "palabra" pensaron en qué diría su padre, pero no podían hacerlo, estaban callados, pensaban que si eran poderes útiles, podrían curar a la gente como lo hizo Jesús en Tierra Santa, curar a los enfermos y salvar a los inocentes.

- ¡Genial! Seremos como Jesús. Dijeron ambos hermanos, lo que ocasionó la risa de Saori.

- Así es, pero también deberán luchar contra los enemigos que se le aparezcan. Les dijo la chica, mientras que llegaba Hyoga de Cisne a la sala, eso ocasionó que las chicas se sonrojaran y comenzaran a babearse por él.

- "_Es tan lindo"_ Dijeron Lisa, Jessica, Sherri, Terri y Allison.

- "_¿Qué les estará pasando a estas jovencitas? ¿Por qué me estarán mirando así tan enamoradamente?" _ Se preguntó Hyoga, cuando en ese momento, hizo una reverencia ante Saori y se dirigió hacia ella.

- Hyoga, ¿cómo van los entrenamientos? Preguntó la chica de cabellos violetas.

- Van progresando. -Se acercó a ella para susurrarle algo a los oídos- _"¿Qué haremos con estos niños? Me refiero al viaje hacia las Doce Casas, ¿qué va a pasar?" _ Quiso saber el rubio de Cisne, ya que temía por la seguridad de ellos y de los posibles peligros que hubieran allí.

- _"Estarán bien, no te preocupes, Caballero de Cisne, pero quiero que reciban un duro entrenamiento, toma en especial al chico de remera roja: Bart Simpson, he visto que tiene el poder de ver el futuro y una gran cosmo arde dentro de él"_ Le dijo ella, mientras que hacia una mini observación hacia Bart, quien estaba bastante confundido aún por la noche anterior.

- "_Sí, Señorita Kido"_ Respondió Hyoga y tras una breve charla, se retiró educadamente de la sala de reuniones.

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, una línea de sangre se abría camino desde el salón del trono del Patriarca, una muerte se había producido en el lugar, el cuerpo sin vida del ex-Patriarca Shion de Aries, él mismo había nombrado a Aioros de Sagitario como su sucesor en el poder, pero la maldad en el corazón de uno de los Caballeros lo llevó a destruir a aquella misma persona que era su Maestro.

- _"Los humanos jamás entenderán el por qué están aquí, viven sus vidas pero para destruir a los demás, se creen Dioses y Jueces, creyendo que pueden controlar la vida de otras personas como si fueran marionetas que dependen de su titiritero, eso no ocurrirá aquí: Muy pronto ellos conocerán a su nuevo líder, el que represente a la Diosa Athena, ellos ya no tienen remedio para curarse de sus avaricias, solo necesitan que otro tome su mando y les muestre el camino a través de la fuerza y de mi filosofía: "La justicia está en el poder" "._ Dijo el usurpador, quien tomó las prendas del Patriarca asesinado, tras vestirse, se sentó en el trono y allí fue que comenzó su reinado.

**Bueno, bueno, n.n. Jejeje. otro capítulo interesante, ¿quién será el que usurpó el trono del Patriarca? ¿Qué clases de poderes tienen los niños de Springfield? ¿Y cómo serán sus entrenamientos con los Caballeros de Bronce? Las respuestas estarán presentes en el próximo capítulo de "El viaje a Atenas".**

**Le mando un saludo a mi gran seguidora de esta historia: Aletuki01 n.n. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, amiga. Te lo agradezco muchísimo.**

**Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz. **


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII: Los niños estaban bastante asombrados por lo que les había dicho Saori acerca de sus poderes, Bart pensaba en cómo utilizarlos: Para el bien o para el mal. Esa era su gran duda.

- _"Como diría el Tío Ben Parker: "Todo gran poder lleva una responsablidad"_ Dijo Bart, mientras que caminaba por la habitación, lo bastante pensativo y atento a lo que podría ocurrir.

Sabía que allí comenzarían los entrenamientos y tendría que estar bien para la acción, ya que estos iban a ser muy serios y hasta bastante complicados, incluso en el riesgo de salir heridos.

- _"¿Qué será lo que me habrá dicho esas dos mujeres en mi sueño? ¿Qué es una "Rosa Diabólica"? ¿Qué será todo esto?"_ Se preguntaba Bart, mientras que en ese momento ingresaba a la habitación Lisa.

- Bart, ¿estás bien? Preguntó su hermana.

- Sí, solo estaba pensando en unas cosas. Le respondió él, mientras que se dirigía a su hermana, las cosas estaban bastante raras y a parte de los entrenamientos, temía de que volvieran a ese mismo sitio donde estaban esas escaleras y los misteriosos hombres con armaduras doradas, los cuales vigilaban la zona para proteger lo más sagrado que había allí.

- Esperemos que estos entrenamientos no nos pongan en riesgo nuestras vidas. Le dijo Bart, mientras que salían de la habitación y se dirigían hacia afuera de la mansión para poder reunirse con los demás: Iba a empezar un día bastante duro para ellos.

- Muy bien, niños y niñas, es importante que sepan que este entrenamiento que empezaremos, será bastante duro y largo, tendrán que usar no solo su fuerza, sino también su intelecto, valor y coraje, no es apto para los cobardes, todos los que quieran darse por vencidos, den un paso adelante. Les dijo Tatsumi con Hyoga y Shiryu.

Nadie lo hizo, se quedaron todos en su lugar, incluso Milhouse y Martin.

- Bien, no hay cobardes, entonces estamos en un buen camino, quiero que demuestren en qué son capaces. ¿Qué es lo que los identifican? Quiso saber Shiryu, mientras que empezaban a trotar, tenían que tener sus cuerpos bien listos y aptos para correr y luego empezar con los más serios de su programa.

Lo primero que empezaron fueron los entrenamientos con el combate y la resistencia; para eso quisieron ver la fuerza de Nelson y Bart, ya que ellos eran los que más fuerza tenían en sus cuerpos junto a los demás.

Para eso dieron una serie de combates, en los cuales ambos chicos se pelearon a puños y patadas, iba bien hasta que Nelson hizo un movimiento; golpeando a Bart en los bajos, causando que se cayera adolorido al suelo.

- ¡Eso no se vale: No se puede atacar a un competidor en los bajos! Le sancionó Hyoga a Nelson.

- Pero fue un golpecito. Se excusó Nelson pero al ver a Bart, no había sido un "golpecito", sino un verdadero puñetazo en los bajos suyos.

- Los Caballeros no hacen eso, tendrás que estar arriba de esa montaña, la subirás, pero cargando esta caja de bronce a tu espalda, veremos sí eres digno de ganarte la "Armadura de Bronce" o si eres un malvado que solo busca el placer de la destrucción y la muerte. Le dijo Shiryu y Seiya le puso la misma caja que había recibido cuando había logrado convertirse en Caballero de Bronce.

Nelson, al mirar la formación rocosa, solo pudo decir una frase.

- Esto apesta. Dijo el bravucón y se dirigió hacia la montaña, soportando el peso que llevaba en su espalda y que reflejaba mucho dolor.

- ¿Será seguro que Nelson esté subiendo esa montaña con una caja de bronce a su espalda? Quiso saber Todd.

- Sí, parece que sí. Dijo su hermano, mientras que empezaban a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo contra Shiruy de Dragón.

- ¡Los ojos bien abiertos, no duden ni siquiera de su espalda, el enemigo, puede atacarles por detrás y estarán perdidos! Les dijo su maestro, mientras que ellos lo atacaban, a pesar de estar ciego, Shiryu pudo enseñarles cómo luchar estando con los ojos ciegos.

Lisa con Jessica, Sherri y Terri y Allison fueron entranadas por Shun de Andrómeda e Ikki de Fénix, ambos hermanos les enseñaban el arte de encontrar su cosmos interior y sacarlo a la superficie, para así demostrarles a los enemigos de que ellos no eran cobardes ni se iban a rendir.

- ¡Muy bien, así se hace, saquen todo el cosmos de su interior! Les animó Ikki, mientras que lo hacía las chicas.

Desde el interior de la mansión, Saori los estaba observando, ella tenía la certeza en su corazón de que podrían esos niños extranjeros convertirse en Santos de Bronce, pero en su interior, también reinaba una extraña preocupación y que venía del Santuario de la Diosa.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX: Los entrenaron por separado, las niñas estaban bajo el cuidado de Marin y de Hyoga, mientras que los varones estaban bajo el cuidado de Shaina y Seiya, quienes estaban enseñándoles la concentración del cosmos que llevaban dentro de sus corazones y almas, Ikki les enseñaba a utilizar el fuego e invocar al Ave Fénix, eso fue para Nelson, Milhouse y Rafa, mientras que Rod y Todd estaban siendo entrenados por Shun de Andrómeda como por ejemplo el empleo del combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

- "_Una gran poder lleva a una gran responsabilidad"_ Dijo para sus adentros Bart, mientras que miraba a Lisa haciendo ejercicios con Marin de Águila, Saori estaba viendolos desde la ventana de su habitación, pero algo le estaba preocupando a la reencarnación de la Diosa griega, era una una preocupación interior, algo no le estaba agrandando mucho para ella.

- _"Estos niños son el futuro pero no estoy segura de que puedan combatir contra enemigos superiores y más peligrosos, ¿qué será de ellos y su seguridad? No quiero que les pase algo por mi culpa, son importantes por el poder que llevan dentro"_ Se dijo Saori pensativa, mientras que en ese momento, tocaban a la puerta.

Fue en ese momento que ingresó Seiya de Pegaso a la habitación.

- ¿Pasa algo, Seiya? Le preguntó Saori, mientras que miraba por la ventana a los niños que estaban entrenando muy duro, al principio les fue complic ado, más que nada en las cascadas y en las cercanías de los bosques.

- Es sobre esos niños, ¿crees que puedan luchar contra los enemigos? ¿Estarán capacitados? Preguntó Seiya, quien tenía un extraño presentimiento de peligro.

- No te preocupes, estarán bien, ellos, como ustedes, pasaron por lo mismo, pasaron los peores momentos y sobre todo con la misión de protegerme a mi. Ellos serán también unos valientes caballeros que darán su vida por, no solo protegerme, sino también por salvar al Mundo. Le dijo Saori.

Seiya comprendió lo que ella le había dicho y se retiró del lugar, dejando a la chica en sus pensamientos, mientras que contemplaba a los jóvenes recién llegados en sus entrenamientos.

- _"El viaje al Santuario tal vez sea allí la prueba final y decisiva que deberán tomar para poder ser auténticos Caballeros de Bronce"_ Mencionó Saori, mientras ya tenían planeado viajar al Santuario para ver cómo estaban las cosas allí.

Ellos afrontarían el peligro y hasta la misma muerte, para eso, Rod y Todd sabían lo que deberían hacer, no solo como Cristianos, sino también como Guardianes de Athena y sus amigos deberían saber que ellos podrían perder sus vidas pero llenos de honor y valentía en defender a Saori Kido de las garras del mal.

- Todd. Le dijo su hermano pequeño Rod al mayor.

- Dime, Rod, ¿qué ocurre? Le preguntó Todd.

- ¿Crees que mama y papa se enojarán si estamos convirtiéndonos en Caballeros de una Diosa? Eso es idolatría, mama, quien está en el Cielo, se decepcionaría de nosotros y papa también. Le pregunto Rod, Todd no estaba asustado, era un nuevo cambio.

- Jesús también ayudó a la gente en sus viajes, cuando resucitó a Lázaro de Betania y curó a los enfermos, eso no fue idolatría, eso fue heroísmo y papa se dejó llevar por su fanatismo, eso es idolatría, se excede, somos Cristianos pero también tenemos que tener nuestra vida, ser felices, como estudiar y casarnos, no podemos ser fanáticos, nos miraría mal la sociedad y hasta la propia Iglesia por ser fanáticos y nos tacharían de locos. Le dijo Todd toda la verdad sobre su padre, no podían ser como él, pero eran su padre, los cuidaba y ellos lo querían mucho pero el fanatismo era malo.

- Tienes razón, Todd. Le confesó Rod, mientras que seguían entrenando, su padre, tal vez en el futuro, él dejaría de ser un loco e insoportable fanático y dejaría de ser tan intolerante.

A su vez, Nelson estaba entrenando con Milhouse y Martin en las pesas.

- ¡Vamos, señoritos, con fuerza, quiero verlos sudar! Les dijo con su tono de voz muy alto Tatsumi, mientras que Shiryu estaba con Bart meditando.

- Dime, Bart, ¿puedes alcanzar tu cosmos? Le preguntó su maestro.

- No. Le respondió con los ojos cerrados.

- No hables, solo responde con tu cabeza y tu mente, no digas nada de tus labios. Le dijo Shiryu, mientras que Bart asentía con la cabeza.

- _"No sé si podré alcanzarlo, he sido una persona muy mala y __cometí muchas travesuras antes y las sigo haciendo"_ Le dijo con su mente.

- _"Eres un niño pero en el futuro, tú serás un hombre y quieres ser alguien que no tenga una vida, ¿quieres tener un futuro triste? Deja esas travesuras por ahora y entra en el presente, no seas un fracaso, tus padres te quieren mucho, como tus hermanas y tú les das la espalda. Ahora, piénsalo, deja salir tu espíritu y alcanza el cosmos, tú puedes, hazlo"_ Le dijo Shiryu, mientras que Bart hacía silencio y meditaba.

El Caballero de Dragón aunque estaba ciego, podía sentir la energía de su estudiante, Bart trataba de "bloquear" su lado travieso y en ese momento, logró llegar hacia el cosmos, de ahí comenzó a fluir la energía dentro suyo.

- Ahora, ¿puedes sentirlo? Le preguntó Shiryu, mientras que asentía su alumno con la cabeza, dando un "sí".

- Muy bien, sigue así, llega hasta donde tú puedas. Le animó su maestro, continuando con el entrenamiento, llegando inclusiva hasta la llegada de la noche.


End file.
